Game: The Timing of the Shrews
A Project Vigilance Expansion game. Featuring Holbenilord as the Gamemaster, and Pinguinus as Julius Mars, Project Vigilance Operative. Ha. GAME You head down an empty street, well aware of the giant shrews that lie somewhere along this stretch. The fire squad with you keeps as quiet as possible, their SCARs at the ready. There's a fork... right or left? I guess I'll head right. (here's hoping that's the right choice) :D Haha. You see you aren't the only group interested in the shrews... a VENOM operative is lining up his shots '' I attack, rolling a 5. (Can I roll again? :P) ''The Hunter goes down, his belly blown open. But that shot was loud- how fast are you going to advance? Quickly. I'm hurrying along, giving the VENOM agent a swift kick in the arse on my way out. :P Now you can see what he was aiming at- a giant shrew snacking on a cat (for now). It's a biggie... OPEN FIRE! (I rolled a 4. I hope that's a hit). You miss, but the team around you also fires. They get... two hits! It loses 108 health. It's now on 292 and angry... it can't reach you just yet... I roll a 5, doing 90 damage! 202 health left for this little bugger... Screeching wildly, it barrels into your team. In melee, it takes 50hp from a teammate and venoms him. In response, they do... 3 hits! That's 162 damage, bringing the shrew down to 40hp! I roll a 5, doing 90 damage to the beast. It is dead! The beast falls down. The venomed guy dies before he can transform. Time to head on- there are other monsters ahead. It seems the shrew had already killed two VENOM operatives- will you search their bodies? Of course I will! You find an M24 sniper rifle and two smoke grenades. I'll take them, but I'm gonna keep using my Mossburg. I continue onwards along the path. The path is covered in broken plaster here. You hear noises coming from inside a ruined house to your left. What kind of noises? I sing an Inspiring Anthem, and I lead my team into the house. You've found two Pseudoscorpions! Your squad fires double the normal amount, causing no less than 8 hits... 416 damage. After armour, 370 damage. It dies, but the other is coming... I roll a 3, missing my enemy. :( The squad fires again, normal amount this time. 3 hits, which is 156 damage! It's on 204... and it attacks, killing one of your team. Only two left now. I roll a 6. It only has 114 healt left. Can I sing another Inspiring Anthem? If so, I sing. Abilities can be used every turn. Your team fire, dealing 2 hits and so 108 damage! At six health, it attempts to flee. Wouldn't you? I roll a 4, missing my prey. I run after it though, singing another Anthem. And with another eight hits (wow) your team finally kill it. Would you like to search the house? We don't have a warrant, which would make that action an illegal move. So, I sadly decline. We leave the house. PV generally doesn't give a damn, but there you go. You step out, and find a suspicious-looking bomb sitting on the floor and ticking slightly. Well that's not good. EVERYBODY RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Everybody runs for cover and the bomb goes off. You and your team got behind a handy wall just in time, and now you can see katana-armed DP warriors coming through the smoke. I sing an Inspiring Anthem, and lead my men into battle! I roll a 6, doing 90 damage to one of those unlucky blokes. One of the dippies falls to you, and your team fires now. They get six hits, killing three more foes, but two more still live. I roll a 5, taking out one of them. I sing an Inspiring Anthem. Your allies kill the other with four hits, but it so happens that a giant shrew was right behind him. I roll a 4, but then sing an Inspiring Anthem. I missed- but will my team members? 8 hits... it's dead. In celebration, I sing an Inspiring Anthem. We then head off towards the deep woods, where I think the most dangerous prey will be. You march resolutely past the remaining enemies and arrive in the deep woods. I sing another Inspiring Anthem. You can hear the shrieking of a giant shrew back in the direction you came from. There are no enemies where you are now or ahead. I sing an Inspiring Anthem, and I lead my team to the shriek. When I see it, I roll a 5, doing 90 damage. It is hit and stumbles back. Your team fire, and with a mighty ten hits kill it. But then a DP sniper fires- he misses with a 1, and now you know he's there. Can I fire back at him? Can I see him? Cause if so, I just rolled a 6. You hear a shout of pain, so it seems so. Quite an accurate shotgun you have there... the body slumps from the tree, but you know DP snipers have spotters. An AK-47 fires from the trees, missing anyone. I roll a 6, and kill him. He was wearing dragonskin, and so that's only 72 damage, giving him 13 health. Your team miss completely. He fires again, missing completely... I roll a 3, and sing an Inspiring Anthem. Your team brings him down with four hits. Now, the lack of radio interference indicates all dippies are dead. Huh, no more DP or VENOM. Well, we're heading into the country looking for more shrews and other infected animals. I see an Inspiring Anthem. Recent infrared satellite footage reveals only two more giants, a shrew and a human. The shrew is just 100m to the east, the human 360m north. You hear PV helicopters coming in to spray retrovirals and clean up the mess. First, we travel east to get the shrew. I sing an Inspiring Anthem. You find the shrew, and your team open fire. Three hits, so it's 162 damage and the shrew has 238hp. I roll a 1. :( I sing an Inspiring Anthem. Onwards to victory! Three more hits, so it's down to 76hp! It comes at you, but misses in melee. I roll a 6, hitting it at point-blank range. I sing another Inspiring Anthem, just in case. It falls over, dead. However, you can hear the sounds of heavy machine-gun fire to the North- the giant human is being attacked by the helicopters. I call the helicopters with a radio, and tell them to stand down. I start to go in that direction. (I want to try to reason with the giant. There could be some humanity left in him/her.) They withdraw, but they've already dealt a lot of damage. You approach it- it's a middle-aged man with a large belly and beard. You remember the mental problems the gigantovirus causes. "Get away! Don't want to be hurt again!" "I don't want to hurt you. I want to help you." (How much Health does he have left?) 310hp left. "How can you help me?" "Let me take you back to Project Vigilance Headquarters. We can try to find a cure. So you can go back to normal. You won't have to be hurt anymore." "Can i trust you?" "Yeah." I give him a fatherly smile. (What stat's do I need for that action? :P) ''Influence i guess :P "Okay." You load him into a lorry, and get him sent back. '' MISSION SUCCESSFUL: You gain $200 and a Blackhawk .357 magnum! I WIN! Julius Mars does a victory dance. Category:Games